


So This Is Christmas

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't get it, Alec is a workaholic, Alec is the Grinch, Christmas AU, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Spirit, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Date, First Kiss, Ice Skating, Ice Skating Date, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus loves Christmas, Mistletoe, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, meet cute, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Alec Lightwood has never been a fan of Christmas. He didn't get why people were so excited about the holiday season or why they would use it as an excuse to be extra nice to others.Maybe the Cute Christmas Guy he just me could change all that and melt the Grinch inside of him.





	So This Is Christmas

“Thank you for your purchase and have a merry Christmas!’’

Alec had mumbled out something along the lines of ‘you too’, snatched the paper bag and coffee cup out of her hands and made a beeline out of the cafe. The cold wind bit into his skin and he buried his nose into the thick woolen scarf around his neck.

Glancing around he watched as people scattered around the streets, Christmas lights everywhere he looked, a Christmas tree almost around every corner and the biggest tree of them all at Rockefeller Center. Chatter filled his ears as he walked past people, cups of hot cocoa in their hands, several carols gathered to sing Christmas songs.

Christmas seemed to do something to people. It was as if everyone was extra caring and nice to the people they didn’t know because they felt like the Christmas season made everything better. Alec never understood that reasoning.

You don’t need the Christmas season to be extra nice to others. Christmas didn’t mean much to him. Isabelle always referred to him as the Grinch when the holiday season rolled around.

He approached the building he working and moved the cup the hand that was holding the bag of cookies, pulling the door open and shivering. “Morning, Luke!’’ He called out and waved at the security guard who cheerily waved back to him.

He stepped into the elevator, pressed the button of his floor and let out a sigh before bringing the cup to his lips and taking a sip of the now lukewarm beverage. The elevator dinged and the metallic doors slid right open.

Alec strode out of the elevator and dropped the bag of cookies on his friend Raphael Santiago’s desk and plopped down at the desk across form him. The Latino brightened up. “Amigo!’’ He cried out and immediately dug into the bag. “I love you.’’

Alec snorted. “I’m flattered but you already have a boyfriend.’’

“I think Simon won’t mind.’’ Raphael mumbled around a mouthful. “But on the other hand he’s too adorable and I’d miss him too much.’’

He shook his head fondly, groaning internally when his PC booted up ever so slowly. He felt a foot kick at his own and hazel eyes met deep brown ones. “Merry Christmas by the way, amigo.’’

Raphael and Alec had been colleagues and friends for years and even have mutual friends. That prompted them to have a big meet up with their friends and that’s how Raphael and Simon had met. So _Raphael_ should know that he doesn’t care about Christmas. “You know I couldn’t care less, Santiago.’’ Alec replied gruffly. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Alec cracked a smile. “But merry Christmas to you, buddy.’’

They had started doing their work when the sound of heels clacking against the ground were heard towards their office, causing both their heads to snap up. Their other colleague and friend Catarina made her way over, a blinding smile on her face.

“Good afternoon guys!’’ She greeted them happily and moved to sit on the edge of Raphael’s desk like she did every day. “I have big news,’’ She told him. “You know Magnus was supposed to come back around New Year’s right?’’

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “Yeah, he called me last night about it. What happened? Don’t tell me he can’t make it _again_.’’

Alec’s eyes flicked form the one to the other in curiosity and amusement. “No, no,’’ She said hastily. “On the contrary. He was allowed to leave Japan earlier than expected and actually landed this morning in New York! He’s celebrating Christmas with us this year and New Year’s eve!’’

The Latino’s eyes sparkled. “Really?! That’s amazing! How long is he staying here?’’

“As it seems now he’s trying to permanently stay here.’’

“That’s even more amazing! I can’t believe it!’’ Alec watched as his friend jumped out of his chair and hugged Catarina tightly.

Upon seeing his amusement Catarina chuckled. “Magnus is a long time friend of ours who has been working overseas a lot and never really could be back here in time for the holidays.’’

Alec just smiled. “Well, I’m glad he’s coming to stay now.’’

“Oh my god! We should call in a meeting for tonight and invite Magnus so we can introduce him to all of our friends!’’

“I’ll ask how Magnus thinks about it but you know he’s never one to ignore a party.’’ She laughed as Raphael sat back down in his chair. “Now go back to work. I’ll let you guys know about the get together gathering okay?’’

“Thanks Cat, you’re the best!’’ He shouted after her happily, smirking at Alec then.

“Why are you grinning at me like that?’’

Raphael looked around himself before leaning over his desk. “My friend Magnus is _bisexua_ l and very single,’’ he whispered and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

A laugh bubbled from his chest. “You know I’m not looking for a relationship right now.’’

“Well it is the season of miracles!’’

“Don’t remind me,’’ Alec chuckled under his breath.

* * *

It was after dark when Alec finally turned off his computer and leaned back in his desk chair, arms stretching above his head and groaning as he gently cracked his back. He was almost the only one left aside from the security guard that had taken over Luke’s shift earlier that night. Alec usually stayed longer at work. Raphael had left a few hours ago and told him that they would all be at Hunter’s moon around 8pm.

Gathering his stuff in his bag he threw a quick glance at the clock on the wall. 7.43 pm. He could still be on time if he hurried. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to come up to the floor. Once he got in the lift he hastily pressed the button of the lobby. The Christmas song that sounded over the speakers kind of annoyed him, he just wanted to get out of the damn thing, get a cold beer and char with his family.

Finally the doors slid open and Alec all but sprinted out, waving at the security woman he didn’t know the name of who shouted a ‘merry Christmas’ after him.

' _It wasn’t Christmas yet officially_ ,’ He added in his mind but just smiled back politely.

He pushed the doors open and glanced to his right to see a short an about to cross the street holding boxes that were towering over him and blocking his sight. Alec’s feet carried him over and before he could stop himself he called out to the guy. “Hey! Do you need some help?’’

“Oh!’’ The man called out and when Alec lifted the top two boxes up, giving him a bright smile as soon as he could look him in the eyes. “Thank you! I guess I got a little too excited with Christmas shopping.’’

Holy Santa Claus. Alec had nearly let the boxes fall out of his hands when he saw those beautiful eyes, and smile, and hair, and face- Was it just him or was it suddenly getting very warm here? “Uh,’’ he stuttered as his cheeks turned red, a shy smile pulling on his lips. “It’s no big deal.’’

“My car is this way.’’ He led the way for Alec, who was having an internal gay panic. “It wasn’t a long walk but I still appreciate your help.’’

Alec handed over the other boxes when Magnus had opened the trunk of his car and stored them in there. He stuffed his hands in the pocket of his coat. “It was no problem. So this is _all_ Christmas stuff?’’

“Yeah, I moved here a few days ago after being in Japan for a bit and it’s the first time in a long while I can spend Christmas with my friends.’’

“That sounds amazing,’’ Alec smiled and scratched the back of his head. “I don’t want to come over as rude but my friends are waiting for me in a pub so is this all you needed help with or-’’

The man’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m sorry! No, by all means, go to your friends, dear! Thank you again for your help.’’

Alec waved it away. “Seriously it was no issue! Have a good evening!’’

He walked away as quickly as he could with burning cheeks. Alec rounded the corner but froze in realization. He never even asked the cute Christmas guy for his name nor had he introduced himself. He turned hot on his heel and sprinted back to the parking lot where he knew the cute guy had parked his car but when he rounded the corner again the car was gone. Sadness washed through his body and he let out a sad sigh. “Goodbye cute Christmas guy.’’

With his head low he made his way to Hunter’s Moon where he knew his friends and family were waiting for him. He pushed the door open and was immediately greeted with the sound of music and mixed chattering.

“Alec!’’

He would recognize that voice anywhere and with a lopsided grin waved before making his way over. A redhead jumped up from the table and ran to him. “Clary!’’ he sighed happily in her hair and dropped a kiss against her forehead. “How are you, little red?’’

“I’m great! We were getting tired of waiting for you. Raphael was about to go back and drag you away.’’

Clary guided her brother in law to the table and he rolled his eyes playfully as everyone shouted his name and cheered loudly. His eyes slid over the table. Jace and Clary were sitting close together, Raphael and Simon next to them and all snuggled up, Maia sat next to them with his little sister Isabelle perched on her lap, Catarina next to them and Ragnor seated next to her.

“Finally!’’ Raphael threw his hands in the air. “The Christmas gods have answered my prayers!’’

Alec scoffed, plucked the beanie from his head and threw it into the Latino’s face. He pulled the chair up and sat down next to Ragnor, squeezing his shoulders, eyeing the empty chair next to him. “Are we still waiting for someone?’’

Raphael threw his beanie back. “Dios mio, idiota!’’  
“Out friend Magnus moved here and was joining us tonight.’’ Catarina informed him. “I told you during lunch, remember?’’

Oh. Right. He had forgotten about that but to be fair, all he could think about was the cute Christmas guy he just met. Isabelle must have noticed him staring at the beer Jace had put down for him. “Whatcha thinking about big brother?’’

“Cute Christmas guy,’’ He moped.

The friend group grew interested and all turned their attention, asking him questions all at once. Alec laughed loudly and waved his arms to calm everyone down. “Okay! Listen, I just helped the guy with some boxes into his car. We didn’t even chat that much. I even forget to ask his name and when I realized that he was gone with the wind.’’ He finished with a pout.

Isabelle was cackling on her girlfriend’s lap, burying her face in her neck. Maia smirked at him. “You’re a disaster gay, Alec.’’

“I hate all of you,’’ He grumbled sourly.

Ragnor fondly shook his head, sliding his phone open when it buzzed with a text. “Okay, Magnus got lost. I am going to pick him up.’’

Ragnor got up and left, the group chatting together about everything Christmas related and Alec just sighed. He loved the family together during the holidays, he just didn’t care about Christmas.

He had his hazel eyes on the door when it opened minutes later, Ragnor stepping back inside a short man close behind-

Wait.

Alec’s eyes widened when he saw the cute Christmas guy walking over to their table. “Guys,’’ Ragnor said loud enough to get everyone’s attention. “I would like you to meet our long time friend, Magnus Bane.’’

Raphael and Catarina had jumped to hug him tightly, Raphael even introducing him to Simon who smiled happily and shook his hand. Magnus turned his gaze to Alec after greeting everyone, a sly smirk on his face as he sat down next to him. “You I have met before,’’ He smirked. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Magnus.’’

Heart going a hundred miles an hour, Alec swallowed before shaking his caramel colored hand. “Alec.’’ He answered in a shy voice.

He nervously sipped his beer as the cute Christmas guy -Magnus- took off his scarf and coat. He thought he wouldn’t see him again but now he was here and turned out to be Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael’s long time friend. He, not so discreetly, glanced at the beautiful man from the corner of his eye. Magnus caught his gaze and send him another flashing smile that caused his heart to start beating wildly and random butterflies to start flying around in his stomach. He felt himself getting warm again and was worried his cheeks were a bright red.

He saw Maia and Isabelle staring at him and they mouthed at him to talk to Magnus. Alec cleared his throat and turned to Magnus. “So, Magnus,’’ Alec rasped out. “Raphael and Catarina told me that you came from Japan.’’

The shorter man perked up, his deep brown eyes starting to twinkle. “Yeah! That’s true. I had been there for a study in fashion I was doing. After that I went to Asia to spend some time with family there.’’

“Wow, that is so cool!’’

“And now I am back here.’’ He chuckled, staring into his gorgeous hazel eyes. “I am trying to find a job while at the same time unpacking all my things at home and decorating.’’

Jace seemed to catch that an turned his head to them, pausing his conversation with Clary, arm still around her shoulder. “If you need help with the moving of some furniture, Alec, Raphael, Simon and I can help you if I want.’’ He then turned to stare at his brother. “Maybe we could even ask Luke. He and om bought a van recently, right?’’

Alec pursed his lips but it was Isabelle who jumped in. “Actually Luke and mom are leaving on their vacation with the van on Monday.’’

“Shit,’’ Jace cursed. “That’s right. I forgot.’’

Maia furrowed her eyebrows and stared up at her lover. “Aren’t Luke and Maryse joining us for the Christmas dinner?’’

“Yes they’ll be there. They will be back before Saturday the 23rd.’’ Isabelle said and kissed her head. “Don’t worry.’’

“It’s okay.’’ Magnus’ voice chuckled out reassuringly. “I had ordered a moving van for all that. But I do appreciate the help, I would love it with moving the furniture.’’ He side eyed Alec. “Maybe you could help me with all the Christmas stuff?’’

It was silent around the table before they started laughing loudly, Alec wanted to disappear while Magnus just looked confused.

Clary giggled and wiped a tear from her face. “I’m sorry Magnus but Alec doesn’t give a shit about Christmas.’’

“He’s like the Grinch!’’ Simon added, nodding furiously.

Magnus had faked a gasp, brown wide eyes staring back in hazel ones. “Alexander!’’ That shouldn’t have made his insides warm. _Oh my god he has the most beautiful eyes and now he’s pouting and has puppy dog eyes and holy fucking shit._ “How can you not like Christmas?’’

“I don’t really understand it,’’ Alec shrugged helplessly. “Why are people extra nice to others just because of decorated trees, lights and Christmas music? Why just not always be that nice to each other?’’

“So you helping me with my boxes was not because of the Christmas spirit?’’ Magnus teased.

“I-I was just being nice because I saw you struggling-’’ Alec sputtered.

Then the most beautiful laugh Alec had ever heard and his heart started thumping as he saw Magnus had thrown his head back. Alec’s throat was suddenly dry. He grabbed his glass and downed the rest of the beer in one go.

“Wow there!’’ He heard Maia scold him. “Easy on the alcohol, Alec.’’

A tan hand was placed on his and stroked the back of his hand reassuringly. “I was joking, Alexander.’’ His voice was so sweet and soothing. “But do you mind if I show you what Christmas spirit enfolds? Maybe I can melt that frozen, Grinch like heart of yours.’’

Alec was sure that if Magnus kept looking at him like that, the way his heart skipped a beat, if he held his hand like that… He was sure the shorter man would succeed in no time.

* * *

“Oh no, no, no, Alexander.’’ Magnus pouted as he was let into the taller man’s apartment.

The walls were bare, Alec had no Christmas tree, there wasn’t even a Christmas scent in his home, no lights as decoration. It looked as it normally would. Alec nervously rubbed the back of his head, staring at the ground shyly.

It had been a few days since they had helped Magnus move his things and decorated his apartment in the good old holiday spirit. Alec had even somehow ended up tangled in the Christmas lights which had caused Jace, Simon and Raphael to giggle before helping Magnus and free Alec from the evil Christmas lights. The two friends were left on their own when Raphael and Simon had went out on a date and Jace went back home to Clary.

Alec and Magnus had drank a one or two glasses of wine together and just chatted together, eventually coming to the agreement to decorate Alexander’s apartment together. Magnus was adamant on showing Alec the beauty of Christmas and it’s traditions.

Alec had agreed because _goddamn Magnus and his beautiful puppy eyes._

“Do you have holiday decorations stored here anywhere?’’

Ashamed Alec rubbed the back of his neck. “No… I never have the time to buy these things. I am too busy with work. And as Izzy said, I don’t have anything with Christmas.’’

Magnus nodded slowly, in deep thought before smiling at his friend. “IF you don’t mind,’’ the soothing voice said. “How about you and I drink some tea first and then we go in town to buy a tree and some decoration for it and your apartment?’’

Staring in those brown eyes he noticed there were golden specks in his eyes, the eyeshadow he always wore that made him look even more beautiful than he already did. Alec had asked himself multiple times how one person could be so stunningly beautiful, so amazing. Maybe he would never get an answer to that question but he was okay with that.

“That sounds good, Magnus.’’

The tall, dark and handsome gave his friend a smile and made his way into the kitchen, Magnus right behind him, letting his eyes take everything in. Once the kettle was filled and placed on the stove he sat down at the table with his friend.

“So,’’ Magnus pipped up, propping his chin up his hand. “You live here alone? No boyfriend or girlfriend?’’

Alec could feel his cheeks and the tip of his ears turn red. “I am alone here, yeah, but my brother and sister and friends are around here quite often. As for relationships… I don’t really have time for it due to my work. Besides there’s not many cute guys out here in New York.’’

Magnus smiled. “I see, I see. Looks like that next to Christmas shopping we should go man hunting.’’

A loud laugh erupted from Alec’s throat, getting up from his seat as the kettle whistled. Brown eyes followed his movements. There was just something so enchanting about the way he moved. Magnus could watch him all day long. In the mean time Alec finished their tea and carried the mugs to the table and placed one down in front of Magnus. Steam came from the hot liquid and Magnus’ nose was filled with the scent of English tea. He hummed as he wrapped his hands around the warm mug.

“So what about you?’’ Alec quizzed him curiously. “Do you have a lover somewhere, far away?’’

“Hmm, no. I’ve had my fair share of brief relationships but… they never lasted.’’

“How come?’’

Magnus licked his lips. “I’m a lot to get used to, my dear. Don’t worry about it.’’

The smile that had appeared on his lips didn’t seem genuine to Alec but he didn’t want to pry so he didn’t comment on it. It was silent for a while after that, neither boys knowing what to say so they drank their tea in silence. Alec felt tense since he hadn’t known Magnus for a long time yet so he had no clue how to reassure him. But he was certain he would love to get to know him more.

When they had finished their tea they grabbed their coats and made their way into town. Magnus immediately brightened up when he saw those Christmas lights and music, Alec didn’t miss his friend perking up and it caused his chest to fill up with affection. His warm hand slipped in the taller man’s one, tugging him in one of the shops.

It was so crowded and everyone was just so loud. Alec groaned internally as his friend dragged him to the Christmas decorations. “Is it too late to back out?’’

One look at Magnus’ smirk he knew that there was not getting out of this. Strangely enough, Alec wasn’t bothered by it as long as Magnus was around.

After a few hours of being dragged along by Magnus to various shops they ended up at Rockefeller Center. Alec tugged his beanie a little tighter over his head. “What are we doing here exactly?’’

Magnus chuckled and squeezed his hand. “You need to relax,’’ He informed him. “So we are going ice skating.’’

“What? No, no, no. I-I can’t skate let alone on ice. I am a klutz-’’ Alec stuttered.

“Don’t worry, dear.’’ He felt Magnus squeeze his hand once again. “I’ll help you. As long as you don’t let go of my hand, I won’t let you fall.’’

A pleasantly warm feeling rushed thought him and made him melt. He smiled shyly and nodded ever so slightly. Magnus helped him pick the right ice skates and offered his hand, Alec took it and never let go.

Alec had never stood on ice skates before, it was awkward at first as his feet wobbled in them. Once they made their way on to the ice he almost immediately lost his balance. “Wow!’’ He yelped.

Strong hands grabbed him by the elbows to stabilize him. “I got you, Alexander.’’ Magnus chuckled. “Just hold my hands and very carefully push one foot forward after the other.’’

Hand in hand the two skated slow rounds, Alec stumbling ever so often but Magnus never let him fall. After six rounds Magnus slowly loosened his hold on Alexander’s hands.

“M-Magnus.’’

“Head up, Alexander. That way you’re more able to stabilize yourself.’’ He whispered encouragingly.

“You’re not letting go, right?’’ His voice was high pitched, scared to fall if Magnus did let go.

“I’ll be right in front of you. You’re doing just fine, Alec. You can do this.’’

Ever so slowly Magnus completely let go off his hands and skated backwards without a problem but stayed close in case Alec might fall. The taller man stumbled a bit at first but once he kept skating forward he got more stable and looked up to Magnus with a smile.

“That’s it, Alexander! You’re doing it!’’

“I’m doing it!’’ Alec laughed, skating forward then into his chest. Magnus laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around his waist so they wouldn’t fall on the ice.

A blush was dusted over both their cheek. Their noses were so close that they almost touched and they were just giggling and looking in each others eyes. Magnus gently took his hands in his. “You have done amazingly.’’ He whispered softly. “Let’s go and get some hot chocolate with whipped cream. You deserve it.’’

After having exchanged their ice skated for shoes they made their way to the chocolate stand. Once they had gotten their hot beverages, Alec moved to stand by the rink, leaning on the railing.

The Christmas lights lit Alec’s face up in the most beautiful way and it made Magnus’ heart thunder loudly. Alec took a sip from his hot chocolate and licked his lips to get the whipped cream off. Magnus giggled and reached out a gloved hand to wipe some whipped cream of his nose. Alec smiled shyly.

“Thank you. For today. I actually had a lot of fun.’’

Magnus smiled so brightly that his eyes crinkled. “I had fun too. We should go back to your apartment soon and finish decorating.

“Yeah,’’ Alec’s voice was soft. “We should.’’

Together they made their way back home to Alec’s apartment. Magnus had turned Christmas music on and they both started unpacking and decorating his home.

Magnus smiled brightly as he took in the apartment once they were done. He turned to his friend, laughing happily. “The Grinch inside of you has melted, my dear!’’ He smirked. “Do you understand the Christmas spirit now?’’

Alec was leaning against the wall, a fond smile on hi face and his heart swelled as he saw those beautiful eyes starting to sparkle. “I’m starting to understand, yeah.’’ He whispered hoarsely.

* * *

The living room had been transformed into the perfect dining room, a long table decked and decorated with candles and enough seats for all their friends, Maryse and Luke. Magnus had been getting along with Luke and Maryse very well as Alec’s mother laughed loudly at the stories he was telling her and it made him happy on the inside.

Maia got up and cleared her throat. “If I may have your attention, I would like to say something.’’

The table had turned silent and stared at the girl with curiosity. “Thank you,’’ She snickered shyly. “Okay, so, first of all I want to thank Jace and Clary for hosting the most fun Christmas eve dinner to date.’’

Jace saluted her with a wink as Clary simply blew her a kiss.

“Second of all, I want to thank my wonderful girlfriend for staying beside me for a little over three years now. Iz, you are the light in my life. Whenever I had a bad day at work you would be there, listening to me rant, make my favorite tea and you’re always ready to give me comfort snuggles. You’re always there for me and I can only hope that I make you feel as happy, safe and in love as you make me feel.’’

Isabelle had tears shining in her big brown eyes. She smiled wobbly. “You do,’’ her voice choked out.

Swallowing thickly Maia slowly got down on one knee, causing Isabelle to sob and throw her hands over her mouth. The entire table was silent as if their breaths were caught in their throats.

“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, will you marry me, Maia Roberts?’’

“Yes!’’ Isabelle cried out and threw herself in her lover’s arms, kissing her deeply. “Of course I will! It’s always a yes.’’

Through the tears she managed to shove the ring on her fiance’s trembling finger and then cupped Isabelle’s face to kiss her again.

When the two broke out of their little bubble they noticed that their family was clapping and cheering, Maryse hugging them first with tears streaming sown her cheeks, Luke and everyone else following after. Once Alec had approached them he wrapped his arms around the two of them, dropping a kiss to bot their heads.

“Congratulations. Make my sister as happy as you’ve always done.’’

“I plan to,’’ Maia whispered.

“Alright!’’ Jace called out loudly and clapped his hands to get the attention. “This calls for dessert. I’ll be right back with the goods.’’

Alec jumped up. “I’ll help.’’

“Me too!’’ Magnus joined in and followed the two brothers into the kitchen.

Jace was pulling the pie out of the oven. “I got to say, Magnus. I didn’t think you would be able to melt Alec but it seems like I was wrong. He’s even wearing an ugly Christmas sweater.’’

Alec playfully rolled his eyes. “Yep. He’s learned me all the traditions.’’ he stuck out his tongue as Jace passed them.

“Well,’’ Magnus muttered as he gazed to the top of the doorpost they were standing under. “Not all of them. Mistletoe.’’

Alec followed his gaze and cleared his throat. “Oh,’’ he rasped out. “Well, of mistletoe I’ve heard.’’

“We don’t have to, you know. It’s okay.’’

“No! I mean- I want too.’’ He breathed out, never breaking eye contact with Magnus.

A smirk appeared on the other his lips and slowly stepped closer, nail polished fingers gently crawling in the nape of his neck, playing with the hairs there. “Then do it.’’

And with that confirmation the taller one leaned down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss that had Magnus’ heart do back flips and couldn’t help pulling him closer, couldn’t help move his lips in a dance he was so desperate to do again, couldn’t help but tilt his head to deepen the kiss, couldn’t help but-

Laugh as their friend and family were able to witness it all and were cat calling.

“Get it big brother!’’ Isabelle yelled over the table causing Alec himself to giggle.

Magnus stroked his cheek tenderly. “You okay?’’

Alec just leaned in and brushed his nose against his lover’s. “I’m amazing.’’ He whispered before connecting their lips in another sweet kiss.

Maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!
> 
> I hope you all with have the best holidays and get to be with the ones you love! Eat lots of food, enjoy your presents and just enjoy the season!  
> Be safe with New Year's and I will see you all next year! <3
> 
> Happy holidays and a very happy new year!


End file.
